


Untold Tales

by leiasfate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Kara is shocked, Love, Overgirl has feelings, Overgirl’s story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasfate/pseuds/leiasfate
Summary: There is more to Overgirl’s story than meets the eye.OrKara’s chat with Overgirl goes different from what we see.Turns out even villains had feelings once.





	Untold Tales

Kara was really getting tired of that woman.

Overgirl was the total opposite of her, the worst version she could ever imagine. Kara hated her.

Of course, she couldn’t do anything while strapped to the bed, so she had to listen to her counterpart’s speech about abominable stuff.

That is, until she really got Kara’s attention.

“Poor lonely, little Kara,” Overgirl said, faking pity, “can’t even find a date to a wedding.” She laughed.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara replied, defensive.

That version of her didn’t know about Mon-El, about how she sent him away, about how he came back from the future and was married and so different.

And she wouldn’t let her find out about him.

“It’s written all over that pouty little face of yours,” Overgirl touched her nose, “you spend so much time on your planet taking care of everyone but yourself, no wonder you seem so utterly miserable.”

Rao, she really wanted to punch that woman. How could she be like this? Who made her like this? Maybe something had happened to her, turning her evil.

Or maybe Kara was just trying to find a loophole to justify an evil version of herself.

Nevertheless, she couldn’t let Overgirl gloat about how she had already won. “It’s not going to work. You’re not going to get what you want.”

“Really?” Overgirl leaned over her, “Why do you care if I take your heart? You’re not using it. Mon-El doesn’t love you.”

No. No. _No_. This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t....

How did Overgirl know about him? Would she find him and hurt him, trying to get her heart?

Her breathing quickened. “What do you know about him? Don’t you even dare to touch him!” Kara fought against her restraints.

Overgirl laughed ironically. “Ah, I see I’ve hit a nerve. Don’t be stupid, Kara, I am you. I know Mon-El from my Earth. And I know everything about your Mon-El too. That lead thing is really an issue, huh?”

Kara suddenly wanted to find out about this other version of Mon-El. Maybe Overgirl knew something she didn’t, and that would be useful.

She would be lying if she said she didn’t want to find out how things went down between their counterparts, how they obviously drifted apart.

“What happened to him? To your Mon-El.” Kara asked, intrigued.

For a moment, Overgirl’s eyes flickered with emotion, but it was so brief she thought she imagined it.

“What makes you think I would tell you anything?” Overgirl said angrily, but then apparently changed her mind, and smirked. “Well, since I’m in a... satisfied mood, I will tell you about it. But mind you, this is no fairytale.”

Kara swallowed. She had an idea about how this story would go down.

“Before I was... involved in all of this, before I was a General, a pod was getting awfully close to Earth, and obviously I went right away to stop it.” Overgirl recalled. “It crashed, and I opened it to see what was inside. I never thought I would find the most beautiful man I had ever seen.”

Kara almost choked on her own saliva. Overgirl had loved him.

She hadn’t thought Overgirl would be capable of loving someone, least of all, capable of loving Mon-El. The thing that had come across her mind was that they were enemies.

“Don’t be so surprised,” Overgirl smirked, “did you think I wouldn’t foolishly fall for him, like you did? I was naive once.”

Ugh, there she went again.

“As I was saying,” Overgirl continued, “I was by his bedside everyday, waiting for him to wake up.” She looked away. “When he finally did, I found out he was the Prince of Daxam, but I knew he wasn’t that person anymore. Though he sometimes acted like an egoistical macho.”

She could see the parallels between her story and Overgirl’s. But the other woman found out about Mon-El’s heritage sooner. And she wasn’t as judgmental as Kara had been.

“He was shot on one of our stupid adventures, discovering his allergy, and that he was going to die if I didn’t do anything.” She breathed out. “As he was losing consciousness, he kissed me.”

 

* * *

   
“ _Are you kidding, Kara? We can’t fight nazis. They rule the world. We’re so going to die.” Mon-El nervously said._

_“Please, Mon-El, this is our chance to prove that everyone was wrong about us. We can change this. We can be heroes.” Kara pleaded._

_“Something could go really wrong.” He paced around the room._

_“Nothing will go wrong, we have powers. Please.”_

_Mon-El looked at her, a half smile on his face. “Alright, you convinced me, let’s do this.”_

_They finally infiltrated the nazi’s headquarters, after weeks of fighting and successfully defeating them._

_Of course, they wore masks to hide their identities. But they didn’t let anyone tell the tale anyway._

_They were going to destroy the nazis at their core, and they would free this world._

_“You thought we wouldn’t find you?” A voice came from the dark._

_There was a man standing there, with an army behind him._

_“Attack,” the man commanded, “in the name of the fatherland.”_

_Chaos ensued. The army started firing at them, with everything they had._

_Kara was bulletproof and Mon-El was evading the bullets as quickly as he could, with his super speed._

_But someone was quicker._

_He got shot between his ribs._

_Kara panicked. She raced towards him, as he fell to the floor._

_Suddenly the world stopped, and she didn’t know if the army was still firing or not. She didn’t care._

_“Mon-El stay with me, okay? Stay with me.”_

_“Kara... I want to tell you something, before I..”_

_“No. Shh. Shh. You’re not going anywhere. You’ll be okay.” She interrupted him._

_“I need to... tell you... I love you, I always... have.” He coughed between his words._

_Kara started crying. “I love you too, you’ll be okay, and we’re going to be together, I will always be by your side.” His eyes were starting to close. “No, no, don’t close your eyes, look at me.”_

_With the little strength he had left, he reached for her neck and kissed her._

_It was a sweet kiss, one that screamed love, sadness, and desperation._

_“You’re absolutely beautiful.” He said as he lost consciousness._

_“No! Mon-El! Please, no, don’t leave me.”_

_She had to save him._

_She didn’t even glance back when she carried him and flew away as fast as she could._

* * *

“But I wouldn’t let him die. I did everything in my power to find a cure, and I found it. Although I didn’t know it was only temporary.”

Kara noticed that the way she told the story wasn’t cold and void as the tone of her voice always was, but passionate instead.

She really must have loved him.

“We were happy, until one day, when a bomb exploded in a lead factory.” Overgirl almost shuddered. “Lead was released into the atmosphere, not too much as to kill humans, but ironically enough to kill a Daxamite.”

Kara suddenly felt sad for her counterpart. She was a horrible person, but Kara could relate to the tale. The pain of losing Mon-El would never go away.

“I couldn’t let him die. I restored his pod, and sent him to space.” Overgirl’s eyes flickered again. “I also realized I couldn’t let him go. So I followed his pod out of Earth.”

Why didn’t she do that, too? Rao, her counterpart was proving to make better decisions regarding Mon-El than she ever did.

“A black hole opened, dragging him into it. I tried to stop it, but unfortunately, it was too close to the sun. I became an Icarus.” Overgirl sounded bitter. “I never knew what happened to him, and I regretted everything ever since. But I saw the error of my ways, and I pledged my allegiance to the fatherland, finally becoming what I was meant to be. End of the tale.”

Kara was so surprised that she couldn’t find her voice at first, but she finally spoke when Overgirl was walking away.

“There was no error in your ways.” She started. “You loved him, and you did everything for him. I bet he’s alive, all you need to do is find him. Find him before it’s too late.”

Overgirl laughed. “Wow, you’ve outdone yourself with your goodness. I am the General, everyone worships the ground I walk on. I don’t need to find a weak man. I already have the Führer, my husband.”

“You don’t love him. You will never love anyone like you loved Mon-El, and you know it.”

Overgirl looked pensive for a moment, but then rolled her eyes and turned her back on her. “This stupid chat is done, I’m leaving. Prepare for your final moments. You can even leave a will.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later, as Kara flew Overgirl into the sky, she spoke.

“Don’t... give up on him,” she struggled to say, “don’t... lose... hope”

Kara nodded.

She wouldn’t let go of him. Not yet.

 

 


End file.
